falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
West Tek
West Tek was a major United States defense contractor and research corporation, involved in strategic defense projects of the Department of Defense, such as power armor and FEV research. History West Tek was founded in 2002, consisting of two divisions: Advanced Weapons and Biomedical Sciences Research. Its early projects included the X277 magnetic rail cannon. Although powerful, the cost of fielding such a weapon on a mass scale were considered too extreme and the project was shelved in 2044.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the only known prototype of the X277 "Viper" Magnetic Rail Cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West-Tek. Also commonly referred to as a "Railgun", the weapon uses energy cells to propel a depleted uranium round across a series of magnets discharging it at extremely high velocity. Deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale, the project was abandoned in 2044. On loan from the International Ordnance Museum, these cases display the various types of weapons and ammunition used by the military in past conflicts all over the globe." In 2055, following the emergence of the New Plague, the company focused its biomedical research efforts on developing a cure for the contagion. Although unsuccessful, it would lead to West Tek being chosen to develop a general immunity virion nearly twenty years later. In 2065, West Tek joined the power armor research initiative. Although the early prototypes proved to be unworkable in the field, they paved the way for breakthroughs in other fields, military and civilian. The key achievement of the project was the creation of the first portable fusion cell in 2066. Bolstered by this discovery, West Tek immediately began work on the ambitious T-51 power armor project. However, the invasion of invasion of Alaska by Chinese forces a few months later forced the military and participating companies to improvise and speed up their schedule. West Tek was the first to beat its competitors to the punch by developing the power armor frameThe Sole Survivor: "One good idea can make all the difference." Preston Garvey: " " Sturges: " " The Sole Survivor: "What makes that Power Armor so special?" Sturges: " " The Sole Survivor: "And I can use the minigun like a... rifle?" Sturges: " " (Preston Garvey's and Sturges' dialogue) and the first practical series of power armor, the T-45 model D.Fallout Shelter item description: "Deployed pre-War against Chinese tanks. That's right – tanks." (T-45d power armor (Fallout Shelter)) The first mechanized infantry units equipped with T-45d power armor were deployed to the Alaskan front less than a year later. Although lacking in mobility, they were effective in stemming the Chinese onslaught, thanks to their ability to carry heavy ordinance into battle with ease. West Tek also developed portable, military-grade laser weapons, paving the way for industrial giants like Wattz Electronics. By 2069, it was the single largest defense contractor for the United States government. Its largest contract was the T-51 power armor,The Vault Dweller: "{207}{}{Base Information}" Power management and mainframe terminal: "{211}{}{West Tech Research Facility: Founded in 2002 as a private contractor for the United States government, the company initially consisted of two divisions--the Advanced Weapons Research and the Biomedical Sciences divisions.}{241}{}{ In 2069, West Tech was the single largest contractor for the United States government; its largest contract being Powered Infantry Armor Model T-51b. }" "{242}{}{In light of significant advances in 2076 by the NBC on the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, the United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage,}" "{243}{}{ moved a team onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.}" (GPWRTERM.MSG) which would not be completed for another seven years. In 2073, West Tek was contracted to develop a general immunization agent against the New Plague and biochemical weapons used by China. Their viral research efforts from 2055 onwards played a major role in the selection process. This generalized immunity virion was designated the Pan-Immunity Virion Project and formed on September 15. Early experiments with the virion resulted in effective immunity to genetic damage or disruption of protein synthesis, thanks to the new quad-helix structure created by the PVP in affected cells. However, the side effects (increase in muscle mass and induction of replication even in normally non-replicating or slow replicating cells) attracted the attention of West Tek's military liaison, Major Barnett, who immediately ordered further experiments in that direction in March, 2075. Subsequent successful experimentation on flatworms and small mammals confirmed the viability of PVP as an evolutionary mutagen, now designated the Forced Evolutionary Virus.FEV experiment disk The last attempt to continue the PVP line of experimentation was the Greenhouse Initiative, which attempted to use the mutagenic potential of PVP to create edible plants and vegetation that could greatly increase food production and combat the shortages that led to the food riots rocking the country.West Tek research center terminals: "Greenhouse Initiative" The town of Huntersville was selected as the test site, resulting in an economic boom.Huntersville terminals: "Personal Journal 08.20.75" Although the company would purchase test rights from local farmers as late as December 2075, the project was at an end.Huntersville terminals: "Personal Journal 12.20.75" On January 6, 2076, the military secured West Tek research sites in the name of national security. Among others, a military detachment under the command of Colonel Robert Spindel was deployed to the West Tek Research Facility, bringing it under military control. West Tek was effectively nationalized,The Vault Dweller: "{219}{}{FEV (Force Evolutionary Virus). Status: Pending }" ZAX 1.2: "{232}{}{FEV Summary Digest: 2073. As China became increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) was officially formed September 15, 2073. } {233}{}{2075. It became clear that the best way to combat the newly created biological weapons was to alter uninfected DNA so that it was no longer susceptible to standard viral infection.} {234}{}{2076. Unforseen side effects began surfacing in early 2076 with the PVP. Animal test subjects began showing an abnormal growth rate accompanied by increased brain activity. } {235}{}{The U.S. government took notice of these discoveries, and in the interests of national security, moved a team on-site to secure and oversee the project, which was now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.} {236}{}{2077. FEV nears completion. Test on lab animals are at a near 100% success rate. Size and muscle density increase approximately 60%, and the protential intelligence increase by 200%. } {237}{}{Effects upon human subjects remain unknown; although they are theoretically promising. } {238}{}{The military, wishing to continue further testing, builds a large facility at the Mariposa military installation in central California. At this new facility, testing of the FEV virus continues on volunteer subjects from the military.} (GPWRTERM.MSG) and the development of FEV continued apace, with support from the military's own advisory teams. New genetic sequences were spliced into FEV, gradually turning it into a shifting-absorptive virus that had little in common with the original Pan-Immunity Virion. It did, however, result in increased intelligence, dexterity, muscle mass, and resiliency to pathogens and cancer.FEV research The Greenhouse Initiative was scrapped and the researchers reassigned to other projectsWest Tek research center terminals: "'' RE: Greenhouse Initiative''" as West Tek decided to use its Appalachian branch to focus on experimenting with FEV to determine its practical limits, with Huntersville as proving grounds for low-level FEV exposure experiments and source of test subjects.West Tek research center terminals: "FTS-3A Water Analysis" The Advanced Weapons and Laser Development divisions completed their own projects by the end of the year, resulting in the T-51 power armor being put into production after testing and further iteration by the Army Corps of Engineers at Fort Strong.Fort Strong terminals In January 2077, the FEV project was nearing completion. All Californian FEV research assets to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, including a significant portion of West Tek's research staff, ignoring recommendations against human testing from the personnel. In Appalachia, where human testing was already ongoing, advanced mutation experiments continued around the clock for the duration of 2077. While the Mariposa team perfected an operational strain, Appalachian researchers focused on experimental ones that would test the limits of the virus. Apart from numerous nightmare-inducting results, the experiments created stable mutations that would become known as the snallygasterWest Tek research center terminals: "Report: Test Subject AM52" and the Grafton monster,West Tek research center terminals: "Report: Test Subject AM53" after Thomas Eckhart unleashed them and the super mutants on Appalachia as part of his sinister plans.Whitespring surveillance recording 2.9.6 (assuming that the numbers correspond to year/month/day, counted from October 23, 2077)West Tek research center terminals: "Remote Team Operation Report" The Californian branch fared less well. While the Appalachian facility was abandoned and the FEV neutralized, by October 23, most of West Tek's personnel in California were dead, either executed by the mutinous soldiers during the Mariposa Rebellion or killed in the nuclear strike on the research facility north of San Diego.Captain Maxson's diaryFallout Bible 0: "2055: The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research. 2065: August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. 2065-2067: Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 Summer: Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. 2067: The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." 2074: Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. 2076 June: Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. 2077 January 22: The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. 2198: Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. 2215: Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale." Research projects NBC division * Head: Nick Davis * FEV project lead: Leon Von Felden Pan-Immunity Virion Project/FEV In 2055, the West Tek research facility started working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. The ZAX 1.2 computer was brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It calmly calculated data and played chess with the scientists. Many scientists claimed that ZAX cheated and drew the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. As China became increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the federal government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project was officially formed on September 15, 2073 and plans were made to begin experiments at West Tek. After a series of experiments, the pan-immunity virion was renamed FEV - the Forced Evolutionary Virus in March 2075, as increased size, muscle density, and intelligence are noted among test animals. On January 3, 2076, a military team under the command of Colonel Robert Spindel was sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security. Captain Roger Maxson, future founder of the Brotherhood of Steel, was amongst the team personnel. In October 2076, large progress was made in FEV research, and the government preferred to move the project to a location under military supervision. On January 7, 2077, Major Barnett ordered a transfer of all FEV research to the newly-constructed Mariposa Base, despite objections by the research team. Along with the scientists, Spindel's military team was sent to Mariposa. In August 2075, West Tek also began experimenting on FEV in West Virginia. FEV was deliberately added to the drinking water of the town of Huntersville without the residents' knowledge, resulting in the creation and proliferation of Huntersville super mutants. Advanced weapons research Head of Laser Development: Charles Ringhold The primary research goal of this division was the creation of the power armor. After years of painstaking research, the first suits were created and deployed on the Anchorage Front Line to reclaim it from the Chinese. Although lacking the mobility of future versions, the T-45d suits performed at the height of specifications. The pinnacle of research was the T-51b powered combat infantry armor, though it was later re-engineered into the Enclave advanced power armor. Additionally, West Tek focused resources on energy weapons research, and while it was private companies that manufactured the weapons themselves (Wattz, Winchester, Yuma Flats Energy Consortium, Glock), it's not a far fetched assumption that West Tek provided the necessary scientific foundation for the creation of energy weapons. Products West Tek was instrumental in the creation of multiple projects that redefined the battlefield and biomedical science as we know it. Their products include: * X277 magnetic rail cannon (canceled 2044): An abortive Gauss rifle project, canceled after cost overruns and the realization that fielding it would be prohibitively expensive. The public and museum authorities exhibiting the remaining prototypes would incorrectly designate it as a railgun or rail cannon. * Power armor frame and T-45 power armor (completed 2067): The first practical variant of power armor, combining a universal chassis with plating and combat systems utilizing current generation technologies. Although intended as a stop-gap solution until the deployment of T-51 power armor, it became the workhorse of the U.S. military, serving with distinction across the frontlines of the Sino-American War for over ten years.See T-45 power armor for references. * Laser weapon technology. * T-51 power armor (completed 2076): The pinnacle of released power armor development before the Great War, providing a balance of mobility, survivability, and firepower. The ten year development cycle was not spent in vain, as the T-51 was able to decisively shift the odds in favor of the U.S., limited only by supply problems overseas.See T-51 power armor for references. * Pan-Immunity Virion (renamed 2075) and the Forced Evolution Virus (completed 2077): The most important mutagen in the history of the wasteland was crafted in West Tek laboratories under government oversight. Appearances West Tek's facilities appear in Fallout and Fallout 76, while the parent company is only mentioned in Fallout 3. The company is also mentioned in Fallout 4 by Sturges when he tells the Sole Survivor about components in power armor that were manufactured by West Tek. References Category:Pre-War companies Category:Companies mentioned in Fallout Bible‎ pt:West Tek es:West Tek fr:West Tek ja:West Tek ru:Вест-Тек uk:Вест-Тек